themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged - Episode 3
Episode 3 of Jetters Abridged is of the Jetters protecting the House of Bajira's magical beckoning cat from the Hige Hige Bandits. Development Notes The episode began planning in September but was delayed in favor of Sgt Frog Abridged and due to BigTUnit1's work and school duties. He and Thorn finally got together on October 23, 2011 to script the episode, and it was finished that following midnight. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Butler: ThornBrain *Shiro: ThornBrain *Shout: Codeblackhayate *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Bajira: ThornBrain *Bongo: ThornBrain *Gangu: ThornBrain *Dr. Mechadoc: BigTUnit1 *Bat Bomber: ThornBrain *Twister: ThornBrain Other Voices *Deep One: BigTUnit1 *Hige Hige Bandits: ThornBrain (Uncredited) *Max: BigTUnit1 *Director: ThornBrain (Uncredited, Post-Credits) Music Bomberman Jetters OST *"Shout's Off Time" - Opening *"Jetters Theme" - The Jetters arrive at the planet *"Hige Hige-Dan's Main Theme" - Butler talking about the beckoning cat *"Hige Hige-Dan March" - The Hige Hige Bandits arrive Other *"Burning Down the House" - Talking Heads - Birdy's scene, Credits *"Such a Scream" - Tom Waits - Ending at the noodle house Post-Credits *Part 1: The director tries to get Bongo to stop looking at the camera. *Part 2: Birdy sings his own variation of The Bee Gees' "Stayin' Alive". Jokes, References and Explanations *The two Higes at the beginning make the "EeeeYOOOOOO" scream from Enchanted Arms, as discovered by Audio Atrocities. *For the opening in this episode, Mujoe's crotch suddenly transforms into Louie. The two scream in horror before they are cut off by the series title. *Shiro's ant genocide at the end of Episode 2 is brought up as having put the entire team in prison for five months. Gangu brings up the jail time twice in the episode. **This is also a reference to the five-month gap between the release of Episode 2 and the beginning of production for Episode 3. *Due to the butler hiding in the shadows when he first meets the Jetters, he and Bajira are partially played as vampires. This only translates to them speaking in vaguely Eastern-European accents and Bajira being an obvious parody of The Count from Sesame Street. **Bajira's Count tendencies are hinted at being caused by the Beckoning Cat. They are also parodied by them being so annoying that the Butler wants to kill him. Shiro agrees. *Birdy has an apparent hatred of narwhals. **Birdy sings his own lyrics to Talking Heads' "Burning Down the House", then The Bee Gee's "Stayin' Alive" in the Post-Credits. *The Butler being a Communist is an exaggeration of the overt socialist undertones in the original episode, particularly with the Butler's feelings towards Bajira no longer being a hard worker. References are made to the Berlin Wall, the Bay of Pigs, the color red, and Russia. The Wall is hinted at when the Butler describes Bajira's old self as being able to "build walls miles long without breaking a sweat". The Bay of Pigs is directly referenced in a pun involving Bajira being a pig. Red is also used in a pun by the Butler: "Instead of red with pride, I am red with rage". The Beckoning Cat's label says "Made in Russia". *There are two STD puns in the span of five seconds. Shiro packed his traps with HIV: Hige Immunodiciency Virus. He follows up Shout asking "Are you sure...?" with the additional STD pun "I'm positive!". He also adds to the joke with the flirtatious "Ladies." *Dr. Mechadoc's excitement with his new robot ostrich is carried over and exaggerated from the Episode 2 Post-Credits. *Shiro's threat "I could drop a mountain on you" is a hint at the Bombermen's apparent god-like powers. *Mechadoc screaming "Bomber Change!" is a reference to the Bomberman Hero Nintendo 64 game, particularly towards Thorn and BigTUnit's Let's Play of the game. *Bat Bomber quotes the infamous "Burn to the ground" line from Mega Man X7 boss Flame Hyenard while playing with the line's tendency to loop in the game. *Shout makes Curly Howard's famous "Woob woob woob" sound as she runs away from Bat Bomber. *Shout addresses how several bombs in Bomberman Jetters don't directly explode but have some other attack or function. *The Wilhelm Scream can once again be heard when Birdy blows up Bat Bomber. *Max's "HYPER fly" is an ad-libbed reference towards his "Hyper Plasma Bomb" attack in the Bomberman Jetters video game. Max shouting the attack can easily be toyed with after he says "HYPER" by collecting a power-up, thus having him say "HYPER melon" or "HYPER strawberry". *After the Butler starts gagging Bajira with money, Bajira can still be heard counting through the gag. *Louie dies this episode by having Shiro drop a plate on him. Shiro apparently does this again before the credits in a sudden fit of anger. *Twister makes two newspaper puns about Shout's mother. The second one suggests that she was a mail-order bride. Reception As of December 18, 2015, the episode has 171 likes and 2 dislikes. Thorn has gone on to be disappointed with the episode, finding that the overuse of referential humour, obvious humour and Birdy undermined the other, funnier aspects of the script. Travis has noted that this was partially because the episode was simply harder to write than the previous two. Trivia *Episode 3 was the first episode written without codeblackhayate's help. She stepped down from writing due to Thorn and Travis's writing style being so different from what she was used to, which is more carefully planned than their spontaneous style. *Thorn and Travis uploaded a commentary of the episode on February 23, 2014. Category:Jetters Abridged episodes